A Locked Heart Unlocked
by Kuromiluv909
Summary: When Kairi puts a spell on certain guys to turn them into girls, she causes more trouble than she wants when they get charas, more powers, and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fic ever! hope you like it! I own nothing ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 #the chase

Axel POV

Me, Roxas, Vanitas, Saïx, and Xemnas were taunting Kairi again and by her face expression she was fed up. She thow sparkles on us and walked away. then we started to laugh all over again. Until what happened this morning...

I woke up and scratched the side of my head I had more hair than usual. Then I screamed when I saw the abs I worked whole YEAR on were gone I really felt like crying since all that hard work gone all gone. I also noticed that my voice was girly and after every sentence I said, I'd say nya. It was weird but not as weird when I looked in the mirror I was a girl with pink long hair. Iscreamed so loud I made a Huge crack on my mirror and I was SMALL. Why does the world hate me? This must have been Kairi's doing.

Great. just great. Now I was too small to fit into my organization 13 fit me. My pajamas fell off since I was skinny too. I needed clothes-girl clothes. I got a towel and put it around me and went into my closet I was lucky to find sewing stuff. I called Roxas, Saïx , Vanitas, and Xemnas over to my house. When they got here they were girls too Saïx had a mini pony tail and the rest of her hair was brushed down. Roxas on the other hand had a stuffed heartless and long hair and she was short like Saïx. Vanitas, short also had long black silky hair but Xemnas looks the same but girly and taller too. "Alright ladies! I have sewing stuff and we can make some new cloths since you guys are in towels!~nya!" I said as the other girls came inside. When we took a break from sewing I gave new names. Roxas=Roxy Axel=Lea Xemnas=Xemna. Vanitas=Kuromi. Saïx=? "why is my name Kuromi?!" Yelled Vanitas. " so my names the same?..." Asked Saïx. I nodded. Saïx POV Finally the outfits were complete I had black jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had pockets and a rabbit ear hoodie attached. Roxas almost looked like me cause he, i mean she BEGGED me to do it. He had jeans with a white long sleeve shirt that was a bit big with pockets and a panda ear hood and SHE attached poofy angel wings but I had to admit he, I mean she looked adorable. Axel wore green gloves with a green spaghetti strap shirt and a medium black skirt. Vanitas had a black shirt and skirt. Xemnas wore a gray medium dress.

Roxas POV

"Hey guys! I found these two eggs in my room do you guys have some too?" I asked. "Yeah we all got two." I showed every one the cool lock necklace. It looked pretty. At Amu's house...

Amu POV

"Nooooooooooo! Where's the Humpty lock?! Ran! Miki! Su! Help me find it! Where could it be?!"

Vanitas POV

I wanted to know why we all had two eggs but other wise I really didn't care. I was mostly wondering about Roxas necklace. I've seen it in a book I think it's called the Humpty lock. But my main question was:why does Roxas have it?

Amu POV

I told Ikuto about my missing lock and we decided to go door to door to look for it. *knock!* *knock!* " hi I'm Amu and I'm looking for this gold lock with diamonds in the middle and it has a small key hole have you seen it?" I asked. " oh I have something like it. But it's mine." The little midget replied showing me the necklace. I tried to grab it but she put her hand on it and ran. I followed her and watched as she jumped out the two story window.

Roxas POV

i couldn't believe I jumped out that window. I shut my eyes as I landed in something soft. When i opened my eyes I saw a teenager with dark blue hair and little cat ears. He smiled and went in my shirt to get the lock. "Ack! Get away!" I yelled as I wiggled out of his arms and ran to hide. as I hid, I decided to look at my eegs in my pocket and one of them began to crack open... Out came a small little chibi with two long orange curly pigtails, a buttoned brown coat, an orange tie and her left sock was yellow and her right sock was red. " hi my name is Kuro. I am your guardian character." I was confused. What with this lock? Why do I have a guardian character? Who were those people after my lock? "There I found you and it looks like you have a guardian character" said that teen with the cat ears. These three words were floating in my head as I saw him. So I decided to say them. "My heart...unlock?" Suddenly there were sparkles all around me my chara went into its egg and spun around me and then it went in me. All of a sudden I couldn't control my words. "Character transformation: kitty cat!" I had cat ears, a brown skirt, a white blouse, and a blond Cat tail. What happened to me?!" I asked the other cat. " my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this Is yoru, my Chara. Now may I please get the lock?" He asked. I slowly gave him the lock and for some reason I turned back to normal. Axel and everyone else came out side for me. Ikuto began to leave with miss strawberry head. "Ikuto wait!" I yelled as he seamed to disappear. "That was odd~nya" said Axel.


	2. Chapter 2 fight

**Here is the 2nd chapter! I own nothing! (I wish) ENJOY!**

Lea POV

I got up to get ready for school. It was a good thing I made a new wardrobe and my high school doesn't do uniform. I wore a plad pink skirt and shoes, and a plad pink I got to the school gates Roxas, Xemnas, Vanitas, and Saïx were waiting for me. Since we were at school we have to call each other by our made up names. "Hey Roxy! It's that guy from yesterday ~nya!" She turned around and saw him coming our way.

Roxy POV

"Hey Ikuto! Over here!" I yelled waving my arms. When he came over to us he asked all of our names but, before he asked Axel, Kairi and Namine walked up to us with beedy eyes and evil smirks. "Wow you all are so short! And why is Ikuto hanging out with a bunch new losers!" Said Namine flipping her blond hair. Then, Axel instantly snapped. "Just who do you think you are blonde?! Huh? The queen of this world cause your really not with that ego of yours!~Nya" Yelled Axel as she grabbed Namine's collar and shoved her onto the ground and burned her with a a tiny flame causing Namine to faint. "Hey watch it! Namine, are you okay?" Said Kairi as she walked Namine to the nurses office. "Yeah, run away!~Nya" Yelled Axel. "She's not running" I said quietly as the bell rang.

Ikuto POV

wow that girl is tough, its almost unnatural. But, I've got to admit it might be fun to play with her like I do with Amu- before I finished my thought I was interrupted. "Yeah if want a death wish" said a short girl with blue hair and a scar in the shape of an x in the middle of her face "wait, your reading my thoughts?!" I asked. "SOMEONE HELP IM BEING ABUSED!" She yelled as she began to form fake tears and collapsed on her knees. Then I saw Riku start to come our way. "Excuse me, but is this punk bothering you?" He asked. She shook her head yes and started to head to class with Riku. Great. Now I'm 5 min late to class. today's just not one of my lucky day. Kuromi POV In case you didn't know I'm Vanitas. Right now I'm going through a very boring class lesson in math and we are writing notes. In case you didn't know I HATE writing NOTES. And- "Kuromi did you get these down?!" And why is your bag moving?!" Asked Mr Xigbar "um... Well, I have to use the bathroom!" I said as I grabbed my bag and ran to the girls bathroom. I got into a stall and opened my bag and to my surprise, one of my eggs opened. She had long black hair, a dark blue tube top, black shorts, and dark blue boots. " my name is yuko" oh well I guess this day isn't that bad yet. Ring! There goes the bell. I walked out the bathroom and my chara followed me into the plain white halls filled with teens. Me and Yuko walked down the halls and noticed a poster that said something about a concert at school this afternoon in the cafeteria. I think I want to go!

Saïx POV

I walked down the hallway still thinking about this morning. "Hey you! I saw you this morning!" Said a voice. Oh god this voice sounded familiar. I turned around putting on my most innocent face as I said, "why hello Ikuto AKA abuser." "Right. I wanted to talk to you about something. It's-" before he could finish, the whole mob of children collapsed and, black eggs with white Xs floated out of their hearts. "What's with this?!" I called lea as she ran with Kuromi, Roxy, and Xemna down the hallway. "Oh no! How did all of these X eggs get here?" yelled a girl with pink short hair. Then, Roxy, Ikuto, Kuromi, and that one with pink short hair all said, My heart unlock! After a short moment they all looked completely differently. Roxy: character transformation, kitty cat! Ikuto: character transformation, black lynx! Kuromi: character transformation, sweet demon! Amu: character transformation, amulet spade! Lea POV they looked wicked! Kuromi had a white blouse with a black vest and black shirt and gray gloves that showed her fingers sticking out and a big black bow on the top of her shirt she also had black demon wings. And Amu looked like a blue artist. Now I really wish I had a mini floating chibi like them so I can transformation too. It was just so unfair. Just me and Xemna didn't have mini floating chibis just eggs. Amu told us to keep a distance but of corse I didn't.

Kuromi POV

I had to admit we looked awesome! But I felt sorry for Lea and Xemna. "Kuromi! Look out!" Yelled Ikuto then he pushed me aside and told me to pay attention to our battle. I nodded. Wait. Where's did Saïx go? She was just here! Suddenly a bright blue light had suddenly go through all the X eggs and cleansed them all. When all the sparkles disappeared, we all saw Saïx and she'd character transformed! She wore a white mini skirt and white gloves. She also had holographic wings on her back and her lace white shoes. And she had white long socks. We all turned back to normal, and began to head to our classes. After school, we all met at Amu's house to get to know each other.

Saïx POV

"This is flow." I said very quietly Flow had wavy blue hair a white dress and mini angel wings. "Hey there's a concert at the school today! Can we all go?!" Asked Kuromi .Amu said her parents were on vacation and Ikuto stayed with her and her little sister was at a babysitters house. She also said that we could stay with her. Ikuto POV I couldn't get my eyes off of Saïx but then I remember when she read my mind, so I decided to make her my pown. She stared at me. Very uncomfortable stare. I see. We began to get ready for that dumb concert. When we got there it was a huge crowd and so far the music was great. Suddenly I felt Someone climb my back. I looked back surprised to see Lea on my back. She blushed and said "I couldn't see so Amu said to climb your back~nya." I'd kill Amu later. Lea felt so soft that when the show was over, she fell asleep on me. Adorable.

Amu POV

It's Saturday morning and everybody's up except Ikuto. Ugh, good for nothing cat. All of the charas were flying around and Lea was not happy. "I WANT A CHARA TOO!" She yelled angrily. Xemna hit Leas head and said, "everyone has a chara but us ours is soon to come so you must wait fool" I cooked eggs, bacon, and toast. Finally Ikuto was up and siting at the table staring at Saïx. "Good morning" Ikuto mumbled.

Saïx POV

Ikuto wouldn't stop starring at me. So uncomfortable. I got up and decided to get to the school early. It was peaceful outside until a whole swarm of X eggs flew by. "Flow! Lets get them!" I said as I yelled and ran towards the the X eggs. "My heart unlock!" I said. (a minute later) " character transformation, tech angel!" I got out my bow and arrows and began to shoot. Defiantly missing a lot. "Saïx! I came to help you ~nya!" Called Lea running towards me. "No you can't character transform!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 (AURTOR NOTE)

**sORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! CHAPTER 3 IS COMING PROBABLY THIS WEEKEND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4 safety

I know this tool forever sorry! Nothing belongs to me! ENJOY!

Saïx POV

I made a shield over lea so she wouldn't get in my way. I wanted to do this all alone. If I do this they won't think I'm so hopeless or weak anymore. I shot arrows trying to hit the X eggs, but I just kept missing. "Saïx! Why didn't you call us to help you?!" Called Amu from behind me. "I don't want any help I can do this!" I said as I breathed heavily. Next thing that happened, I fainted and every thing went black.

Lea POV

suddenly the shield around me disappeared and Saïx fainted Amu ran to her side and helped the collapsed body up. " I'll get Ikuto ~nya!" I yelled. Amu nodded. I felt as if we had to skip school today. I mean its only fair, right? We save the world almost everyday! Anyway, I cane back with Ikuto and he carried Saïx to Amu's house. I decided not to go to school. Instead, I went to the park and took a chill pill.

Ikuto POV

I gently put Saïx on the couch and sat by her. Wait! I just remembered that I got to kill Amu for telling Lea to climb my back at the concert! "AMU!" I yelled. " can't you see Saïx is sleeping?! Keep your dumb voice down idiot!" Replied Amu as she stomped down stairs. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Amu can be louder than me, like now for example! "Don't you ever even think about rolling your eyes at me again!" "Stop acting like a mom!" I shot back. "What happened?" Asked Saïx as she sat up on the couch. Suddenly me and Amu got really quiet. My hand was on Saïx's chest. She looked at me with sharp eyes and slapped my hand off. She got off the couch and muttered, " hmp, dirty pervert." Why does she hate me? I don't know. So I thought it was about time to take a stand against her. So I stood up and grabbed her hand. She instantly turned her head around with a shocked face. Saïx tried to yank her hand away but I held tightly. Suddenly, she kicked my shins and I let go of her hand and held my shin. Never again will I ever stand up to Saïx again. NEVER.

Lea POV

I feel as if we'll never get along! I mean, Saïx and Ikuto are like mortal enemy's! And well that's it i guess! But I think it's about time we tell Ikuto why were really here... No... I don't think it's time yet. Suddenly, the egg in my pocket flew out and a chara popped out! "My names cake!" She said. She had pink pigtails and pink suspenders. "XEMNA! I GOT A CHARA! I GOT A CHARA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then, my lips shut by them self. What happened?! The force had came from Xemna. " I got this new power out of nowhere, cool right." She said. "Hey guys keep it down! Saïx is trying to get some rest. Oh and I'm bringing in some chara experts later okay?" Said Amu as she came up the stairs. "The guardians are coming over and I wanted you to meet them! And yes, they are chara experts." Said Amu. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh! That might be them!"


End file.
